herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff Randell
Jeff Randell is the one of the main characters in the Cartoon Network show, Clarence. Appearance and Personality Jeff has a round but squarish head, with brown hair, a bright cyan t-shirt and tan yellow shorts. He wears very tall socks, along with dark blue sandals. He also seems to be very skinny. Jeff is a germaphobe who is very sanitary, so much that he uses his sanitizing spray if you're touching him. The only thing squarer than Jeff's head is his personality. He is a well-organized fountain of knowledge (mostly trivial factoids). Jeff wants to be a social butterfly, but he's too cautious to spread his wings and there's that long list of phobias to consider, one of them being mysophobia, the fear of germs. Clarence's infectious enthusiasm offsets Jeff's fears and hang-ups; he can't help but have a good time when Clarence is around. Well, as long as it doesn't involve being dirty, sticky, wet, or touched by ungloved human hands. Jeff is the cerebral third of this trio. Jeff enjoys game shows, and often plays along with them. In "Fun Dungeon Face Off" Jeff is shown to be very aggressive, as he attempts to injure Clarence for so much as touching his fries. In "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend", Jeff thinks he should be the one to have a girlfriend first. In "Dollar Hunt" he wore a skirt and brightly colored apron. It is a possibility that he could be a bet feminine. As also shown in various episodes, he cares deeply about school, even to the point where he cares more about school than Clarence and Sumo. As the Series progress over time, became more out of character in later episodes than he previously was, it was first notable in the Dinner ''Party Episode. Friends *Clarence *Sumo *Ashley *Breehn *Percy *Chelsea Enemies *Belson Gallery Miscellaneous-jeff.png Jeff Big eyes.png Jeff happy.png Jeff mad.png Jeff thinking.png It's ok, Clarence.png Jeff helping Clarence.png Pull yourself together, man!.png Jeff O-O.png Jeff sorry.png Jeff is very happy.png You were right, man!.png Jeff after shower.png Look at this mess.png Jeff running.png Jeff and Clarence friends again.png Jeff turn on TV.png Jeff watching TV.png Who would want all those thing.png Good Time with Jeff and Sumo.png Jeff spraying his shoes.png Jeff taking a shower.png Jeff working out.png 12074676.png Hey, Jeff.png tumblr_inline_nb6zo5uSXw1sxfv57.jpg This is a joke, right.png Why nobody here like me.png Are we cool, man.png Jeff Say What.png Good God, look at this!.png Jeff Gross out.png Yeah... Friends....png Don't talk about my moms.png Percy and Jeff upset.png I'm done with my homework.png 7644432.png At last, I'm....png 6778877.png Jeff glares at Clarence - Copy.png The Tragic Jeff.png It's C, man!.png No, that's not right.png Jeff alone in class.png Jeff running happy.png Jeff in the well.png NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.png That girl look great. You think she'll like me.png Hello, this is Jeff Randell.png HOW DID YOU GET THAT.png He'll have a heart attack one day, I'm telling ya.png God,_help_us!.png Heck, let's go for it.png Come on, Jeff. You can't give up..png Come again.png Jeff can't sleep.png oh, come on, dudes....png Where are those idiots.png Hey, Look! It's a penny..png Jeff in love.png Talking about their summer plans.png 99944471444.png This was nothing but a waste of time.png Damn, I got it wrong.png Tumblr_niyw0gHJrg1rz98cco2_1280.png 9900077555.png Jeff Star Eyes.png Let's see what else they got....png Sumo tying to gross Jeff out.png Computer head Jeff.png Me and Breehn were waiting!.png This game rocks, man!.png Look alive, mateys!.png I forgive you, Jeff. You're my friend.png Now what the answer....png 20 bucks, what.png ClarenceCNJeffPic1.jpg tumblr_o07edpog2H1usm4nmo1_1280.png I'll beat it this time!.png What's he up to now.png Jeff in a hood.png I WON.png I love reading!.png We clean!.png 345211.png Take this, Suckers!.png do a barrel roll!.png Trivia *He resembles the character Steve from the popular indie-sandbox game, Minecraft. *Jeff's character is similar to Double D from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, as they both have the same personalities and phobias. *Jeff's last name is Randell, as seen on the delivery sticker on the box at the beginning of the episode "Jeff's New Toy". *His real name is Jeffrey, but he is called "Jeff" for short. *Jeff has Mysophobia, the fear of germs. *He was originally going to go to Lincoln Elementary School, showing that he was probably meant to be a minor character, but was changed quickly into a main character. *In the Beauford T. Pusser Short, it's shown that Jeff's allergic to cats or cat hair. *Jeff is the only known character in the show to have two moms. *In "Puddle Eyes", it is revealed that Jeff has poor vision when he covers his right eye causing his vision on the other eye blurred. Similar Heroes *Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Cameron Corduroy Wilkins *Wirt (Over the Garden Wall) *Ruby (Steven Universe) External Links *Jeff Randell - Clarence Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Genius Category:Kid Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:False Antagonist Category:Neatfreaks Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fan Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:True Neutral Category:Living Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Voice of Reason Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Lead Males